


Ready When You Are

by paintthetowngay



Category: Superstore (TV)
Genre: Chapter 2 is finally up!, F/M, First Date, Fluff, Second Kiss, amy falls in love instead of getting jealous, bc I am very much over jealous!amy, it gets fluffier, slight angst, starting a relationship, well I think this is considered fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-18
Updated: 2018-10-19
Packaged: 2019-03-06 12:10:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13410984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paintthetowngay/pseuds/paintthetowngay
Summary: “For what it’s worth, you can do a lot better than that guy.” Jonah breaks the silence when they’re working a couple feet apart.She scoffs. “Yeah. Okay.”“I’m serious,” he turns to face her.“There really isn’t any better guy hanging around for me to date, is there?” She utters as her eyes still focused on her work.“You can just, you know, not date.” He says in a voice that seemed smaller than usual.She stops, giving it some thought. “Yeah, I guess. But I kind of want to. Not like a one-night thing, of course. I don’t know it kind of feels like I’m stagnant in this post-divorce phase.” She sighs and rambles all at the same time.He stares at her for a minute before responding.





	1. Chapter 1

“Listen, listen, there's this guy outside, blue shirt. Can you get rid of him?”

 

Jonah blinks a few times before peeking his head out to see what she was talking about. Amy had popped out of nowhere while he was concentrated on folding clothes at the dressing room counter and dragged him into the dressing room area by his arm.

 

“Is he still there?” she asks, pulling his obvious head back in.

 

“Who’s that?”

 

“Long story,” she waves her hand, “go get rid of him.” She says, pushing him out from behind the wall.

 

She waits a while before peering her head out to check the situation. Jonah stood with his hands in his pocket, watching the guy walk away before strutting his way back to the dressing room.

 

“So?” she says eagerly.

 

A smug grin appears on his face as he pulls her name tag out of his pocket. “Who was that?” His eyebrows wiggling quite annoyingly.

 

She sighs and reluctantly replies. “A guy I met last night.”

 

His brain connects the dots of how her name tag from the previous day ended up with that guy and comes up with one very obvious explanation. “Wow,” he blurts. Amy snatches the name tag from him, visibly a little uneasy and Jonah immediately tries to explain how he didn’t mean it like that.

 

She just raises her eyebrows and glares at him until he shut up, pressing his lips together.

 

“Well, what did you say to him?”

 

“To come back tomorrow.” He says, shrugging his shoulders.

 

“What?” She exclaims, sending hand to smack him across the arm.

 

He laughs and tells her to relax. “I said you don’t work here anymore. Fired. It was a good story, I think I made it believable.”

 

Amy closes her eyes, letting out a big sigh.

 

“So, what was the deal breaker?”

 

She looks at him and blinks a few times. Her mouth opens to speak but then she just huffs, shaking her head a little. “I should get back to work.”

 

“Oh, come on!” he says, and she shrugs before walking away.

 

Jonah watches as she disappears into Aisle 4, unsure why he still had a smile on his face.

 

-

-

-

 

At the end of the day, Amy sinks herself into a chair in the breakroom with a cup of water in her hand. She sips away slowly, waiting for time to go by. It wouldn’t be long until her shift is over, but it was her turn to close up and she was every bit annoyed by it.

 

After a while, the pitter-patter of employees clocking out and leaving fills the breakroom and Amy sinks into the chair some more, her eyes fixed to her phone.

 

“Your turn to close up?” She jumps at Jonah’s voice and he chuckles.

 

“Yep,” she says, sighing a little.

 

He pulls up a chair next to her and sits, his legs immediately settling into the chair in front of him. She turns to him and wrinkling her brows at him as he pulls out his phone and started scrolling. Her mouth twitches a little, feeling less annoyed than before.

 

The footsteps eventually die down and finally the store is empty, except for two employees with eyes glued to a screen. Amy scrolls past a Facebook post that she had seen earlier that day and realises she definitely spends too much time on there. She glances at Jonah, who had his head tilted down as though he was asleep but his fingers still actively moved on his phone.

 

The room had settled into a quietness that Cloud9 isn’t really used to and Amy finds herself fidgeting. Then, for some goddamn reason she can’t seem to stop herself from blabbing.

 

“It… just... didn’t feel right.”

 

Jonah’s head whirls around to her, slightly confused but it doesn’t take him long to realise what she was talking about. She was staring off into space, immersed in her own thoughts.

 

“It was really stupid, I don’t know what I was thinking.”

 

He furrows his brows at the sight of her looking kind of washed out. “It can be hard to start dating again.” He says with his typical positive voice. Amy takes a deep breath and closes her eyes.

 

“You were married for a long time, it’s understandable.” He utters and she sighs, feeling her heart sink. It still feels weird sometimes.

 

She takes another deep breath and opens her eyes, scanning the empty room. “I guess we can leave now.” She stands up and he follows quietly, to the locker then out of the breakroom.

 

He helps her turn off the lights and check the aisles. Both of them ends up bewildered and frozen at the sports section because somehow all the items that was on the shelves are now scattered all over the floor. Amy groans, dropping her bag on the floor, her hands automatically reaching for the items and placing them on the shelves.

 

“Do we have to?” Jonah says, sounding desperate to leave.

 

“I’ll never hear the end of it from Dina so, yes, we have to.” He sighs, dropping his bag next to hers and realises she’s really fast. No wonder she constantly calls him incompetent. He joins her picking up and arranging the items on the shelves. Silence sweeps into the room again as they work except for Amy’s groans every now and then. He smiles every time.

 

“For what it’s worth, you can do a lot better than that guy.” Jonah breaks the silence when they’re working a couple feet apart.

 

She scoffs. “Yeah. Okay.”

 

“I’m serious,” he turns to face her.

 

“There really isn’t any better guy hanging around for me to date, is there?” She utters as her eyes still focused on her work.

 

“You can just, you know, not date.” He says in a voice that seemed smaller than usual.

 

She stops, giving it some thought. “Yeah, I guess. But I kind of want to. Not like a one-night thing, of course. I don’t know it kind of feels like I’m stagnant in this post-divorce phase.” She sighs and rambles all at the same time.

 

He stares at her for a minute before responding. “Well, I wouldn’t exactly call releasing crAmy, stagnant.”

 

She let out a small laugh and looks at him directly. “Hey, I was crAmy even before I got a divorce.”

 

“That’s.. not entirely wrong.” She chuckles and goes back to arranging the shelves.

 

“I do feel like I’m going back to my pre-marriage self.”

 

“That’s good.” He says as a warm smile spreads across his face.

 

“Without the teenage immaturity, of course.”

 

“I can’t imagine you, ever, not being mature or,” Amy glares at him, as though daring him to say ‘responsible’ and so he does.

 

“I knew you were going to say that.” She grumbles.

 

“It’s not a bad thing,” he says, chuckling but sincerely.

 

“Oh, here we go.” She rolls her eyes, pursing her lips a little and he laughs even more.

 

Words starts bubbling out of his mouth and she shakes her head, reluctant to hear what he has to say, going back to tidying the mess. All of the sudden, she hears him say the words ‘it can be very attractive’ and her body stiffens a little. She turns to him and finds him, open-mouthed, staring back at her. He blinks and continues babbling. She looks at him with raised eyebrows, slightly amused, but she won’t let that show.

 

“For some people, you know. Not me, but some people. They really do find that— like.. that..” His voice slowly fades into the silence of the room while his eyes darts to her then around the room and to her again.

 

“Mm.” Amy chuckles as she turns around, attending to the inflatable balls on the floor around them, and he can finally breathe again.

 

At this point, the count of how many times he-has-said-things-he-immediately-regrets is too much to keep count but at least he’s learning to deal with the aftermath. Maybe in a couple months, he could probably say something stupid in a room full of people and not feel a tinge of embarrassment.

 

The time goes by without Jonah putting his foot in his mouth. They actually end up making pleasant small talk and she rolls her eyes once which is an accomplishment, he notices. Finally, everything is back in its place and it doesn’t even take them 5 minutes to double check the aisle and stride towards the main door.

 

Suddenly, Amy runs towards the main door, uttering words he can’t hear because she’s getting further and because of a growing noise outside the store. His eyes focus on the scene beyond the main entrance and it’s pouring outside, along with thunder and lighting and the whole shebang. It’s raining so heavily, he can barely spot his own car. He arrives behind her and she spins around violently towards him, as though blaming him. He looks back at her, eyebrows raised, wearing a tight smile. “Well.” He says as his feet brings him to the nearby bench.

They planted themselves on the bench for 20 minutes or so, however the storm doesn’t seem to be letting up. Even the main doors automatically locked, leaving them stuck at the entrance. Jonah had spoken earlier but Amy let out a low growl which made him flinch. She felt bad in a second but by then he was already leisurely scrolling through his phone like nothing happened.

Low rumbles fill the sky just as Amy’s phone shuts down, causing her to let out a tiny groan. Jonah’s eyes darts to her for 2 seconds and he smiles a little. She gets up and pace around, kicking at the puddle of rain water on the ground. She glances at him and he’s intently staring at his phone, reading another article she supposes.

 

“Do you think we should make a run for it?”

 

He tilts his head up, observing the rain for a bit. “It might slow down in a while.” He replies, shrugging. Amy pouts briefly at how he is absolutely unbothered by the situation. The parking lot lights stressed how unforgiving the rain is and she groans again. Just then, a gush of wind comes her way and she steps back, whirling herself around to avoid the incoming wave of cold rain. Of course, she thinks to herself when she ends up falling, butt first, onto the cold cement floor.

Apparently, picking herself up quickly and yelling out that she’s fine wasn’t enough to keep Jonah from rushing to her with a worried expression plastered onto his face. An expression that quickly morphs into glee as he pulls a few leaves from her hair. Another gush of wind comes, and he spins her around, in hopes of blocking the rain but the angle’s off and rain sprays across her face. She closes her eyes but he can definitely feel her glaring at him. That doesn’t stop him from breaking into a laugh as he tries using his sleeve to dab her forehead.

 

“I’m so sorry,” he manages through his chuckles. His eyes linger for a while on her cheekbones that seems to be shining, making him feel sort of mesmerised.

 

“Thank you,” Amy says sarcastically as she opens her eyes to glare at him harder but only manages to find his big eyes focused on her damp skin.

 

Realising he was probably staring too long, he shifts his gaze, accidentally locking into hers. A thunder claps around them, syncing in with the pounding in their chest. She clears her throat and blinks to the floor, her eyes suddenly finding the ground very interesting. Jonah watches her, convinced that there was a moment and he probably missed it. But apparently, he’s the type to push his luck anyway.

His thumb brushes lightly against her earlobe as his hand finds her neck, nudging her gaze back to him. He leans in and feels her swallow hard which makes him smirk a little before uniting them. The pounding in her heart echoes up to her head and everything feels like it’s in slow motion. She closes her eyes, feeling his lips against her. It was soft and sweet and short because he pulls away and intensely looks at her, slightly panicked but also as though giving her a chance to back out. Amy figures she would have said something snarky and funny if she wasn’t busy grasping the sides of his shirt to tiptoe up to his lips and crash into his velvety lips.

He bends, kissing her back and she stumbles backwards, unstable on her toes. He wraps his arm around her waist, pulling her in and she feels warm for the first time since they stepped out of the store. His hand run up her back, towards her neck and she squirmed, separating their lips. Jonah focuses on her, taking a slow, deep breath. She seems to be holding hers.

 

“Well.”

 

“Yeah,” she finally exhales.

 

His eyes dart around for a bit till he manages to find his voice. “So, you meant it, right? When you said you’re ready to date?” He tilts his head slightly, side to side, as words bubbles out.

 

Amy raises her eyebrows and leans back, his hands still supporting her. A smile slowly spreads across her face, slightly in disbelief because he actually wants to date her but mostly teasing him because he’s actually asking. Her eyebrows return to its place and she remains smiling at him, a little shy, he realises. Feeling all kinds of wonderful at the sight of her smile, he leans in real close.

 

“Is that a yes?”

 

He doesn’t even give her a chance to react. She ends up chuckling against his mouth, hands wrapping tightly around him, burying herself into him, as though hiding from the shyness she was feeling. He brings a hand up to her face and slides it back into her hair, kissing her harder and she forgets the world for a moment.

 

They let themselves tangle in each other until another thunder cracks, making them flinch and pull away, both panting lightly. A grin breaks across his face, his heart feeling like it’s about to burst. “So, we’re really gonna do this?” Jonah says, beaming with excitement. “I guess so.” She says, nodding slowly. “Okay,” he says with a huge sigh of relief, sounding as cheery as ever. They’re staring at each other again and Amy thinks it’s cheesy—so cheesy—but it takes her breath away and she can’t help but grin back at him. They break into a laugh, a mix of nervous and awkward.

 

His eyes drift off to the side, to the subsiding rain, finally being able to spot their cars. She watches him and curses internally. Godfuckingdamnit, she hated being so predictable. She had spent so long denying to herself—and everyone else—that they’re not going to happen. No way in hell that she’s going to date Jonah. No way in hell that she’s going to hate him and then like him and then fall in love with him like some cliché romantic comedy. But he goes ahead and pulls her into a kiss and every feeling she’s ever had for him floods in. Their platonic friendship flipped like a switch and she suddenly sees him in that tornado light again. And Amy remembers how he’s always there when she feels shitty and somehow manages to make her feel better. Every time it gets dull, he’ll be there to say something funny and occasionally obnoxious, and boy, the troubles that always brewed around them was second to none. And he always tries, no matter the situation, he tries so hard to make into something—something better, something more— granted it didn’t always work out but it was contagious and it made her want to try as hard too.

 

 _Fuck_ , she accidentally mutters out loud and Jonah tears his eyes away from the dark sky to her and asks what’s wrong, furrowing his brows the way he always does when he’s concerned. A look that used to annoy her but now she’s appreciative. She shakes her head a little as her hand wraps around his neck tugging him back down to meet her and he grins contently against her lips.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically them starting a relationship and dating to falling in love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, another way overdue fic. Sorry but better late than never, I guess?
> 
> Also, I wrote this, completely forgetting that I wrote the first chapter in present tense and now it just feels like I've broken all the rules, so forgive me if it ends up making you feel odd too.

Jonah showed up to work more chipper than usual but no one batted an eye. The previous night felt like it didn’t quite happen, like a hazy dream that felt too real. Definitely too real by the way they sat at different tables in the busy break room and profusely avoided eye contact throughout the morning meeting. It was more flustering than awkward and Jonah clenched his teeth, feeling his ear turn red every time he caught Amy in his peripheral vision. Though he pouted a little when Amy got dragged away by Glenn for some shipment issues.

 

He pranced around the store, doing his work— or at least tried to, without drifting off into thoughts about the night before. It didn’t even matter that he barely got 4 hours of sleep when he recalled finally making a move after what felt like an eternity. It was like a huge weight lifted and he couldn’t stop himself from grinning.

 

It was definitely way too long before he saw Amy walking past the health and beauty section where he was stocking shampoo bottles.

 

“Hey,” he called out. “Haven’t seen you all day.”

 

“Yeah, there was some stuff with Glenn and shipment, and then this customer in the—” she waved her hand in the air, “It’s a long story.”

 

“Ah,” he nodded, stocking more bottles on the shelf. He felt his face heat up again all the way to his ears and trembles threatened to start in his shoulders. There were no rules, no guides for what goes next between them and based on past experience everything between them had been anything but a straight, direct line. He fiddled with the bottles, ransacking his brain for the words— any words.

 

Amy tapped her fingers on the clipboard in her hand as the silence grew between them. She squeezed her eyes shut and heaved all the boldness she could gather to her throat. “Hey, so, uh, there’s this restaurant that I’ve been hearing about lately. They have this risotto organic something— I don’t know, it seems like your kind of thing and apparently it’s good. So, if you’re free, we can, um,” she cleared her throat, “We can go there.” She grimaced slightly, suddenly finding the aisle far too wide and bright, leaving her feeling naked.

 

Jonah’s shoulders relaxed as his grin kept growing with delight and amusement.

 

“Amy,” he said in sing-song manner, “Are you asking me out on a date?” He wiggled his eyebrows, tilting his head a little.

 

She rolled her eyes, determined not to play this game. “Look, are you up for it or not?”

 

“I’ll think about it,” he teased, amplifying the grin across his smug face.

 

Amy gave him a death stare and spun around, walking away from him. Jonah fumbled in surprise, knocking a couple of bottles onto the floor, splitting one open.

 

“Okay! I thought about it, I’ll pick you up at 8!” He said, bringing his voice up so she could hear him from the distance.

 

“Don’t be late,” she said, turning back to see what the commotion was, “And clean that up.” She said, her face convulsing as she struggled to not grin at the mess of a boy.

 

-

-

-

 

Jonah raised his eyebrows when he finally dug into his meal. Amy watched him anxiously, knowing he’d never shut up if it was bad. Thankfully it suited his intricate and picky taste buds. The night went pleasantly well minus the little hitch when Jonah offered to pay and Amy got mildly irked, insisting they split the bill. High on her successful suggestion, she continued recommending a few more restaurants and he never failed to arch his eyebrow each time before chewing away happily. It’s riveting how he found so much joy in all the littlest thing, she thought. It felt good to go on dates that didn’t drain her energy and actually left her smiling. Plus, the sex was better and sooner than either of them imagined.

 

Slowly their dates morphed into frequent beers after work; lunch on weekends; even movie nights. It was slow and nice and felt ridiculously casual when it was just the two of them. Work always felt a tiny bit awkward, trying to not seem obvious. Amy was convinced everyone knows.

 

“I mean, as long as no one says anything or does anything, we’re fine, right?”

 

She frowned, considering the thought. “I guess. I just don’t want Emma to accidentally find out from someone else.” Hiding their relationship made her a million times more jumpy, oddly enough Jonah seemed way less troubled by it. She heard on a reality show that hiding a relationship meant you were afraid of it becoming real and she forced it away, afraid of how true it was as their relationship grew more serious.

 

-

-

-

 

Jonah could not recall how they got to the back of his car, they were clocking out one second and the next he had his hands pressed firmly against her skin under her shirt. She sat with her thighs spread on his lap, her tongue swirling in his mouth as her fingers threaded through his hair. She rested her forehead against his when she pulled her lips away, gasping for air.

 

“I have to go.” She said breathlessly. He chuckled and she leaned back, looking at him. Her hands cupped his face, running her thumbs over his reddened cheeks.

 

“I don’t want to go.” Amy sighed. She slid herself off him and onto the middle seat, stretching her legs out over his thighs. Her hands rubbed at her knees which was aching from being bent for so long. He ran his hands up and down her calves, “Emma’s home later?”

 

“Yeah,” Amy watched his face go slightly blank, “I am planning to tell her about us, just not yet.”

 

He turned his head towards her, looking startled. “I know,” he said, wide-eyed and understanding. She knew he’s okay with taking it slow. He’s said it many times. But it’s been so slow for so long, she felt guilty for prolonging it.

 

“Then, we don’t have to sneak around like this. Forever in the back of a car.”

 

“What’s wrong with my car?” He teased, overdramatizing his tone which prompted a sweet smile from her. “Sneaking around isn’t so bad. Just the two of us like this, it’s really nice. Away from everyone else,” he shrugged, “As long as we’re okay, I’m okay.”

 

He smiled, wide and satisfied. Amy stared back as he grinned without a word. She moved, trying to get onto his lap again and he pulled her up. She extended her arms around his neck, letting them rest on his shoulders, smiling back as kindly. Jonah kissed her reddened lips lightly before nudging her off his lap and out of the car. She kept their fingers tangled as she steadied herself on the parking lot gravel. He leaned against the car and she rocked on her feet, leaning up against him for another quick kiss. “Okay, I’m gonna go. I’ll text you later.” It was surprising how okay she felt, _heck_ she felt great. A feeling she thought was impossible a few months ago.

  
-

-

-

 

When Amy finally had the house to herself on a day where their schedules didn’t clash, she suggested he come over. She hooked up the game console and snacked on bowl of chips as she waited for him. Then, her phone chimed with a text from him and she frowned, calling him immediately.

 

“What do you mean you’re sick?” She grumbled. Jonah chuckled and it turned into a string of coughs.

 

“Sorry,” she said, immediately feeling guilty. “Did you go to the doctor?”

 

“I did, it’s just a cold. I’ll be fine in a day or two.”

 

“Okay, good.”

 

“Sorry, I ruined our plans.”

 

“It’s okay,” she said with a little sigh, “I can kick your ass at this game any day.”

 

“I don’t doubt it.”

 

“But I should get some practice,” she said, picking up the controller.

 

He chuckled, “Do you want me to stay on the phone?”

 

“No, go get some rest. Does this mean you’re not going into work tomorrow?”

 

“Most probably not. I’ll see if I feel better in the morning.”

 

“Okay,” she breathed, her mouth opening to say words she didn’t know she was ready to say. She squeezed her eyes shut and took another breath, “I, uh, I’ll talk to you tomorrow.”

 

“Okay, good night.” He said and she could hear him evidently smiling like usual over the phone.

 

Amy chucked her controller aside and paced around her living room for a bit, occasionally standing still and staring into space whilst her mind spun wildly. She definitely did not think she was anywhere _near_ ready to say she loves him or that they were at that stage in their relationship. She wasn’t even ready to tell anyone.

 

She used to roll her eyes and groan at his bare existence. Eventually she rolled her eyes and groaned, all with a smile and a full heart. He was important to her. Somewhere along the way, carved into her bare existence and it felt odd without him around. And it was absurd how sappy she was feeling in the middle of the day just thinking about how miserable she felt without him at work. But it was all too damn true. There was no point in being afraid of their relationship becoming real, it _was_ real and already happening, whether people knew or not.

  
-

-

-

 

Amy brought soup and lozenges to his apartment, rushing right into his arms the second he opened the door. He was dressed in sweats and a plain white t-shirt which felt so warm against her cheek.

 

“Wow, I should call in sick more often.” He said, wrapping his arms tenderly around her.

 

“Don’t you dare,” Amy poked his waist and he twitched, igniting in laughter at how serious she was being.

 

He stepped backwards, pulling them into the apartment without breaking their hug. She didn’t seem to want to let go and when she did, she looked up at him with concern. Her eyes serious and kind as she pulled him close again and into a delicate kiss.

 

“Anything interesting happen at work today?” He cupped her neck with his hands, resting his wrists against her collarbone.

 

She looked at him and frowned, “No.”

 

“Are you okay?”

 

“Yeah,” she leaned against him, wrapping her arms tighter around him with a sigh. He smiled, extending his arm around her as he walked them to the kitchen.

 

“Have you eaten?”

 

“Yeah, you?”

 

“Yep.” He filled a couple of glasses with water and popped in an effervescent Vitamin C tablet. Amy finally pulled away from him and placed the soup and her bags on the kitchen table. “What is this?” She asked as he handed her the glass.

 

“So you don’t fall sick too.”

 

“Oh,” she stared at her cup for a brief moment, “Thanks.” He patted her on the shoulder and walked to his bedroom with the glass in hand. She downed hers and followed him the bedroom. He stood by his bed, grimacing as he swallowed his medications. She sat on the bed, pulling her shoes off as she scanned the prescriptions on the side table. Jonah crawled into bed, sliding himself under the covers with a sigh.

 

“Are you feeling better?” She asked warmly.

 

He laid on his side, pulling a pillow into a hug. “Yeah. I’m just sleepy.” Amy settled next to him, propping her head up on an elbow. She extended her other arm and placed the back of her hand on his forehead. He took her hand in his and looked at her with a smile on his flushed and feverish face. Shifting closer to her, he tugged her hand and pulled her under the covers, replacing the pillow with her. He burrowed his sleepy face against her neck and let out a relaxed sigh.

 

His arms warmly wrapped around her, holding her close to him and she brushed her hand lightly along his back. She slid another hand into his smooth hair, letting her fingers play around. Messy, tousled hair was her new favourite look of his. He inhaled deeply with each breath, taking in the scent of her skin mixed with her shampoo. The world outside fell away and for that moment, it was just them in his barely-lit room, cozily entwined in each other. Her rosy, smiling cheek was pressed against his forehead as her heart pounded in her chest. She closed her eyes and tapped a finger against his back. He gave a tiny nod in attention.

 

“I think I’m falling in love with you,” she whispered shakily against the top of his head.

  
She felt him tense up before snuggling back comfortably against her. “Good,” he said with voice hoarse from slumber. “I’m already there, so hurry.” Her heart thumped _hard_ and she squeezed her eyes shut, cherishing the warmth of relief and joy flooding her chest. He was far too gone with sleepiness and medications but she was sure that when morning comes, she would not hear the end of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading :)
> 
> As usual, comments are appreciated and feel free to point out if there's any mistakes. Thanks!

**Author's Note:**

> might come up with a sequel to this but I have like 10 other unfinished Jonah/Amy fanfics so let's pray I get around to it instead of re-watching Superstore for the 50th time


End file.
